Kiss Me adopted story
by Kennabear07
Summary: I own nothing. this is the adopted version of LilRockerStar's original story. : Sonny is thrilled to be dating tvs chad dylan cooper, but what happens when a kiss turns into more? will the sweet romance remain or will tragedy blossom? T for now :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first official story ever! thanks so much to LilRockerStar for giving me this story to adopt! :) It makes me super happy! anyways i just kinda want to know what you guys want from this story. so leave a review and that would be amazing! i promise to update as soon as im done writing chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: i dont own sonny with a chance... or even this first chapter soooooooo... dont sue. (does anyone else hate writing these?)**

Sonny's POV

He kissed me. He really kissed me. I can't believe he kissed me! Chad Dylan Cooper kissed me, but I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started when I was walking down the halls on my way to rehearsal…

I was humming "Kiss Me" by sixpence none the richer and I were in a very cheerful mood because it was the anniversary of the fake date Chad and I went on. I actually have the hugest crush on Chad so remembering the night made me happy. I closed my eyes while humming and started skipping down the halls as I made my turns to the set by heart. Soon I had hummed the song 4 times and I started singing it.

Kiss me out of the bearded barley

Nightly, beside the green, green grass

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step

You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress.

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

Kiss me down by the broken tree house

Swing me upon its hanging tire

Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat

We'll take the trail marked on your father's map

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

kiss me beneath the milky twilight

Lead me out on the moonlit floor

Lift your open hand

Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance

Silver moon's sparkling

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

So kiss me

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and we both fell to the floor. I opened my eyes to see Chad beneath me and his crystal blue eyes staring into mine. "Sorry!" I said as I quickly got off him and out of the awkward position. I could feel my cheeks becoming warm and I knew I was blushing deeply. My cheeks must have been redder than Jackson Tyler or Blake Radisson's eyes in the "TriDark" movies. I brushed off my new skirt with my hands and then offered my hands to Chad to help him off the floor. He took my hands and I pulled hard to get him off the ground. There was an awkward silence between us that was just begging to be broken. "So… What were you doing in the "So Random" hallways Chad?" I asked.

Chad shuffled his feet around a bit and then spoke. "Why were you singing "Kiss Me"?" he asked. I blinked in confusion of why he would need to know. Before I could get a word out, he kissed me. His lips were soft and inviting. He pushed me against the walls and deepened the kiss. I let my fingers run through his beautiful blond hair. He had one arm around my waist and the other was holding my head in place so he could keep kissing me. My mind was practically blank. All I could think about how I missed out on this last year on our fake date when I put my hand over his lips. I cursed myself for doing that. He pulled away a few seconds and whispered in my ear, "I'm just doing what the song said to do. I'm kissing you." His voice was slightly husky but it was also sweet at the same time. We resumed kissing and he even picked me up off the floor and spun me around. I laughed at the romantic gesture and when he put me down he said the last thing I ever thought I would hear from his sweet lips, "I love you."

"I love you to." I whispered softly only loud enough for him to hear. His lips formed a smile so big I thought it would get stuck that way. He kissed me again but this time it was soft and slow and it was heartfelt. After our little kissing session, we went our separate ways and made plans for our first date. I made it to rehearsals barely on time and all I could think was…

He kissed me. He really kissed me. I can't believe he kissed me

**LilRockerStar ladies and gentlemen :) awesome first chapter and i totally have a ton to live up too :) **

**review pleaaase :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :D So i will update every time i get a new chapter done :) Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and don't forget to give me story suggestions after this chapter! It would be a super big help!**

**Disclaimer: Again really? ugh... well Chad and sonny aren't married and dakota hasnt been hung upside down from a rope to her foot has she? then what do u think? Just kidding! I only own the plot line :) no sonny and Chad owning for me :( **

Sonny's POV

Rehersal went ok... I guess. Marshall and Zora got frustrated that I was messing up my lines and daydreaming. Nico and Grady used their displeasure to sneak out in search of more popcorn twins, and Tawni was... well Tawni. Always armed with a makeup brush, foundation, blush and mascara she just sat in her chair and applied her 6th coat of the day leaving me fending for myself. It wasnt my fault that I got sidetracked and day dreamed about Chad... is it? I loved his big blue eyes. They were so deep that you could swim in them. They were hypnotizing. Dark blue rims with a slightly lighter blue insides which get darker as you get to the pupils. Little specks of turquoise floated in the dreamy center of his ocean-like eyes. I loved his sweet side. The side that showed itself only when he was around me. I loved him when he helps me out. Like our fake date. A year ago James asked me out. A year ago I didn't know that James was a crude superficial jerkface who just wanted Tawni. A year ago I fake kissed Chad. And now a year later I actually got kissed by him. I love his lips. The way they feel on mine or the way they leave you needing more of them. I honestly loved this boy. Nothing could change that fact. EVER.

James' POV

I've dated many girls. In fact i was second behind Chad Dylan Cooper as americas heartbreaker. I was always second best though. Every single girl compared me to him. Take that chic Maria? off of My housewife's daughter. She wouldn't kiss me because my eyes are brown or Taylor Swift... gee that girl wouldn't even hold my hand because I couldn't play guitar. WOW. There was only one girl I knew that somewhat liked me for me. Portlyn off of Mackenzie Falls. But I wanted to make Chad suffer the way he made me suffer. He stole Sonny from me. No way was he gonna get away with that.

...

Sonny. 

I know I kissed you but I kissed a lot of girls. You're just another one of those girls. You mean absolutely nothing to me. I dont know why I even decided to give you signals that I liked you because I don't. Your just like any other girl I've ever been with. I know that no girl can resist me so I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for me too. Your just another pretty face. I don't care that you have a heart. You should just be what your pretending not to be. A souless witch. You are nothing to me at all. I dont care what you do or say because I hate you. 

From, 

the greatest actor of our generation. 

Chad Dylan Cooper. 

"So?" I asked Portlyn impatiently. "Does it SOUND like him? Or something he would EVER say?" She looked at me with an awestruck face. "Baby I didn't even know you wrote it until you told me." Phase one complete, but for phase two I was gonna need a password for Chads email, a Mackenzie Falls writer and maybe some duct tape. Therefor I was gonna need my newest girlfriends help. I took Port's face in my hands and kissed her gently, pushing her up against her dressing room door. I took hold of her hips and help her in one spot. She seemed shocked that I had such nerve but I knew it was the only way to get what I wanted. She deepened the kiss and ran her hand through my hair evoking a small moan from me. What I can't help it I'm a guy.

"Babe. I need your help." I finally spoke after breaking the kiss and getting some air. "Mmmmmmhhmmmmmmmm..." She replied. "with what?" her tone made me want to kiss her again but I was patient. "We are gonna break into Chad's email. And you are the only one that knows him well enough to know what his password might be."

Sonny's POV

Grrr... Marshall can really talk if he needs to. Guess where I was? Correct! Mr condors office... Marshall had apparently told him that I was unfocused and Mr. Condor wanted to know why. I being the talented actress I am told him that I was always distracted on rainy days. I kinda felt bad for lying to my boss but hey if my job depended on it...? Whatever now Im walking on my way to my dressing room. I turned the corner into the hallway were Chad and I's dressing rooms are. Yes I know you though Tawni and I shared a dressing room... well Zora gave me hers after Tawni and I got into a little cat fight about five months ago. Anyway I could always hear what chad was doing in his dressing room because the central vents connected the two rooms together... well vent wise. I opened up my door to hear snickering from the vents... Zora wasn't here today so it wasn't her doing it... i turned around to my actual dressing area and grabbed my ladder (what I AM on so RANDOM...) and took off the vent cover. From there I crawled though the little area connecting our dressing rooms together and guess what I saw? James and Portlyn hacking Chads computer! "AND send!" I heard James cry. Bloop moooooooooo. I froze and looked down at my screen. It showed I had one new email. guess it wont hurt to open it...

**Thank you thank you! So second Chapter? Like Love Hate? thanks so much for reading because even if nobody review im still getting a ton of hits! YAY! thanks guys so much! And how about james and portlyn? hmmmm hmmmmmm?**


	3. Authors Note :

**Authors NOTE :D **

**so thank you guys for all viewing :) **

**i have over two hundred hits and view from you guys :) **

**anywway i just wanted to let you know that i wont update until i have seven reviews :) **

**sorry but its just how imma roll right now. **

**even if its just saying that it sucks**

**or you like it**

**or an idea you might want me to put in just review it **

**i didnt want to become an author who needs review to update but i am **

**SOOOOOOOO PLLLLEEEEAAASSSESEEEEEEEE!**

**review**

**thats all for now **

**:P mucho grande love **

**`kenna :)**


End file.
